Fruit Salad
by Mochabun-chan
Summary: Sakura is given a solo mission away from Konoha. Accepting the challenge, she heads off with a specialized antidote. Finishing it should be a piece of cake, right? Not exactly...
1. Sakura's new kitty

A/N: Good day all! I'm so surprised that there's not that much Naruto cross overs with Fruit Basket starring Sakura in it. I only see about five stories in that category. How sad is that? Oh well, make it six cause I'm here now! ^^

Momiji: You are? Yippee! That's great authors note!

A/N: I'm not authors note, it's Xx-Silent Ookami-Xx.

Momiji: Alright then, Silent Ookami does not own Naruto and Fruit basket except the plot. ^^

Oranges and Cherries Basket

Chapter One: Sakura's new kitty

There was once petite pink haired girl with green eyes. She was about eighteen summers old with immense breasts and an hour glass figure. Many boys noticed her blossoming hour glass figure and chased her all around the village each day. But this time, something different happened.

Today she was settled under a cherry blossom tree reading a scroll for the next anbu meeting when a small object fell on her. Sakura raised an eye brow and lifted the scroll of her bosoms when something was in her lap.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Sakura cooed and coddled the object. "Aww, a tabby cat."

The cat stared at her. _'What the hell?' _and twisted his head looking around. _'Where am I?'_

"You can talk?" Sakura blinked. "Since when?"

Said kitty got annoyed and scratched her. _'Damn straight I could talk girlie!'_

Sakura shrieked and tossed it in the air. "Gah, who put voodoo on your sorry ass?"

The orange flew up in the air and traveled fifty feet outside the hemisphere down to the ground. It rolled over and settled on the ground meowing silently to it's self in rage when a puffing sound attacking his breathing space.

_'The fuck?'_ it cursed and started hissing._ 'Oh shit, a dog!'_ Said tabby looked behind it's self noticing that the human girl was running towards him. _'Help me you naive girl!'_ he mewed and crept beside her.

Sakura punched the ground and sent the dog flying somewhere up near Jupiter. She watched it float away and bent down grabbing the cat and securing it in her arms. The woman started walking towards her house calming the tom cat down with her soothing words.

"Don't worry kitty, I'll protect you from now on."

It's cheeks turned red as it was being smashed by her big breasts. _'Ah, yes you will.' _He purred.

Poof! An anbu black op appeared saluting the girl. "Good day Haruno san, Tsunade is waiting for your assistance at the tower."

Sakura nodded and the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl ran down the sidewalks into the street dodging a few civilians and barged into the hokage towers door. She went down a few halls and came across a closed door with a bamboo typed decoration.

Her knuckles reached the door and then she heard a voice from inside. "Come in."

Spooked that the hokage knew of her arrival, Sakura pulled on the knob and walked inside the warm room. Tsunade was by the desk sipping sake and reading the funnies.

"Tsunade sama, you called me?"

"Yes I did." She replied and turned a page. "I have a mission for you, it's to locate a lost orange ca-"

Sakura interrupted her. "Found him."

Tsunade peaked from behind the paper. "Really? Damn, that was fast." she cursed and put down the newspaper. "Bring him over here."

She obliged and carefully placed the cat on the floor. It leaped out of her arms and got covered by a puff of smoke. When the cloud resided a naked tall orange haired boy stood in it's place.

"Omg, he's naked!" Sakura freaked out and pointed a finger at him. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I don't know! Quit staring and I'll find em you pink haired bimbo!" He snapped.

Tsunade sweat dropped and pulled Sakura away. "Please excuse my student, she umm.." the woman trailed trying to figure out an excuse for her anger problem. "Has issues, yeah, issues."

Sakura raised an eye brow and got smacked up side the head by her mentor. "I apologize, umm.." she bowed in silence.

"Kyo, my name is Kyo." He repeated and took the clothes offered by Tsunade. "I suspect that your name is of a cherry blossom?"

"Y-yes it is.." She blushed deleteriously. "I never seen you around her before."

"That's because he's from another half of the world, am I right Sohma san?"

_'Sohma? Why does it seem like I have heard that name before?'_ Thought Sakura.

Kyo nodded and placed his fingers in a pocket. "Yeah, your correct. I have this for you from Akito."

Tsunade took the envelope and quickly scanned it. "Damn, I wish we had more time to figure out the order for the team who will go back with you. Do you mind if I send you with my student?

"Sure, as long as your student isn't this shrimp over here. I'm good." Kyo smirked and got a frown from Sakura.

"I am her student." Sakura said coolly and cracked her knuckles. "Is my mission to destroy him or keep tabs?''

"Neither, their clan head is sick. I have come up with an antidote that will heal him and make him possible to mentor over the rest of his clan once more. Do you have any plans Sakura?"

"Not really. I was going to clean my house later but I think I could squeeze this harmless mission in my schedule."

"Harmless? This mission is not harmless, you have to guard them as well. I have a hunch that the Akatsuki are working on a mechanism to get to his world and use their powers for bad reasons I can't explain."

"Does this mean that I'll miss Naruto and Hinata's weeding next month?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, there was no one else I could think of for the job. Unless you want Ino to take your job?" Suggested Tsunade.

"Ino?" Sakura seethed.

"I knew it that you wouldn't like the suggestion now will you take the mission or not?"

"Sure." Sakura smiled. "This could almost be like a free vacation huh?"

"I guess, now let's go? I already can't stand the awful scenery around here. It's hurting my eyes." Kyo said gruffly and walked out of the room into the hall way.

Sakura turned on her heels and looked back at her teacher and waved. "See you in a few months Tsunade!"

..

..

The two young adults were walking around the village when a rumbled hit the air. Sakura gazed around the area knowing that wasn't a small animal or trash can and looked towards Kyo.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." He mumbled. "What type of places are here for eating?"

"Nowhere, were suppose to be heading for your place, not the snack bar." Sakura scowled.

Kyo raised an eye brow. "Well what about your things? I don't want you to sleep on the floor and complain about it when you get back to this awful place you call a home."

She turned soft. "Aww, you care about me? On the first day?"

"Hell no!" he yelled fanning his breath at her. "Which was is your house?"

Sakura covered her nose and pointed with the other. "Over there."

Kyo dragged her down the path and knocked the door down with his foot and pushed her inside. He waited impatiently tapping his foot on the concrete and watched the girl come out locking her door with a key.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" He signed deeply.

Sakura looked at the sky. "What are you talking about? It's my luggage."

He steamed and started tossing a few suitcases into the bushes. "You only need one or two for clothes and a tooth brush!"

She ran into the bushes and picked up one that had the most stuff in it. "Well, I'm not a boy so of course you'll say that."

"Couldn't fool me with your awful strength like that."

"Awful strength? Did you just call my girl power awful?" Sakura grinned her teeth in rage. "I'll show you."

She threw a punch and Kyo caught it. Her eyes widen in surprise and she bent down kicking him in a tossing formation and he got tripped by her foot dropping into the bushes. He laid there hearing the girl complain about his rude nature.

"Humph, if I wasn't this much verbal abuse I should have married OJ Simpson." Sakura complained and walked off with her suit case into the distance. "What type of mission is this? I didn't expect an awful client like him!"

Kyo was on the grass with a passed out expression on his face. _'What a woman!'_ He thought carelessly.

..

..

The two young adults were standing near the gates watching it open apart by the guards standing in the distance. Sakura was thirty feet away from the cat eating a rice ball she prepared for the road. Her chewing stopped when a loud rumble escaped from Kyo's stomach once again which was being ignored for the longest.

As the girl ignored his hunger pains, a black kitten appeared. "Aww, how cute." she squealed and heard it meow. Your hungry aren't you boy?" she cooed and got a reply from the black kitten. 'Here you go."

She tossed a piece of rice on the ground and the cat ran towards. While Sakura watched the cat enjoy it's she raised an eye brow at an odd discovery around the cat's neck. Curious, she clicked her tongue and the cat walked over and she picked it up and ran a thumb over the cat's strange looking collar.

_'That's odd, why is there a tracking device around this guys neck?' _She thought and watched a kunai zip across almost inches away from her hair line. Sakura got up and started shouting. "Kyo, hurry up and move!"

He heard her shout at him and made an attempt for the closing gates. He rolled behind the gates and it slammed behind leaving Sakura all alone with her party guests.

"Never thought that you guys would appear." Sakura called out her new friends.

One of them appeared on a flying clay bird. "Hand over the Sohma, girl."

"girl?" Sakura repeated in anger. "I grew all these curves just to be called girl? How rude!"

The blond started chuckling. "I have nothing and they still call me one back at the base. Would you mind trading places, hmm?"

"No way, I like my figure how it is!" Sakura shouted back and slammed her fists on the ground creating an earthquake. His bird dodged the floating earth and he got knocked over by a tossed boulder. "Ha, bulls eye!" she smiled.

Deidara slammed into the ground and passed out unconscious. Sakura towered over the man and got pushed away by a huge man with a sword wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

She stumbled on the ground and resumed her posture. "Ugh, not you guys too. Can't you see that I'm on a mission here?"

"Not really." The fish man grinned. "We were assigned this mission as well. Except, it's the other way around." He explained and swung his sword downwards hoping it will slice up the kunoichi.

Sakura grabbed it with her bare hands and dropped it. 'What the hell are these? Spikes?"

"Haha, took you long enough to discover my sword's base ability. Anyway, where's the Sohma?"

"Quit asking that!" she shouted back and punched him in the stomach and watched him fall over in pain. "He's safe where he is." Sakura stated and heard a huge sound coming from beyond the gate. "What's going on? Are we being ambushed?"

The gate busted open revealing a tired aggravated Kyo Sohma. Something was very wrong with him, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were tearing up in pain. He tore at the beds tied on his wrist and turned into a dinosaur like creature with rabbit like qualities. Sakura's eyes were wide as the man she used to know was speaking in weird tongue.

**"You bastards, what are you doing to her?"**

Deidara woke up from his sleep. "What? What's going on? Hmm?" He yawned and watched a beast run towards him.

He sprung up from the ground and stuck his hands in some pockets of his coat and tossed play doh onto the ground into a bird. He got on it and flew away with Kisame trailing behind him.

"Hey, where the hell are you flying away to?" Kisame questioned.

"Away from here, what else? We'll be back soon you dumb kunoichi!"

Sakura watched them float away and switched her attention to Kyo. She didn't know what to do except what she was doing for years when Sasuke was in his curse seal mode, Kyuubi Naruto during their many missions.

She hopped that this would work too.

Said woman lunged for the boy and gave him a big hug. "Kyo baka sama!" she shouted. "Cut it out!"

"...'' he was silent. "S..akura.." and slowly reverted in a puff of smoke.

Sakura watched him come out looking like a kitty. "Kyo neko kun, your alright."

Kyo had a frown on his face. _'Of course I am! Now let's go already, your giving me a headache.'_

Sakura nodded and picked the tabby up and started smothering it with love. She stopped after hearing a growl erupt from it's throat and headed for the gates beginning their brand new adventure.

To be continued..

**A/N:** Clear! I'm so happy with this new topic. Thank you for reading the first chapter of **"Oranges and Cherries Basket."** I admit that this was my first cross over in this manga genre and tired to make it different from the rest.

Now about updating again, I don't think it would be possible because of school, laziness, etc. Oh well, I'll update again just for you guys! Reviews make me happy so please explain your thoughts on this chapter! Bye and see you soon! ^^


	2. Train Station Brawl

A/N: Hello, welcome to chapter two of Oranges and Cherries Basket.

Momiji: Whoopee! I'm so glad that your back. ^^

A/N: Alright, I'm not using a disclaimer anymore because well, you already know it since chapter one.

Oranges and Cherries Basket

Chapter Two: Train Station Brawl

Sakura and Kyo traveled for days stopping near inns and buying food at markets. The forests of her native shinobi home land started disappearing behind her and a few rail road tracks and mountains came into view. Sky high black metal fences and boutiques came into view tickling her funny bone.

"Ooh, Kyo can we go here?" Sakura questioned and ran to another shop. "Here too?" and ran to one down south and started jumping up and down. "Aww, look at the kitties. They look like you."

Kyo groaned and leaned against the wall. "Fine, we can stop and look. Just don't spend all our money, it's still needed for some train tickets."

She got stars in her eyes and ran like hell going all over the place. Sakura came back near Kyo and tossed a bag in the air and ran to another shop and appeared again with two more shopping bags. He didn't struggle with the extra weight and followed her near the train station.

Sakura was in front eating a pretzel and turned facing him. "Do you always come here?"

"Yeah, this train station is for when we go to hot springs and amusement parks."

"Can we come back before I leave? I want to see an amusement park you japanese people have."

He nodded and heard a train horn from afar. Hurry up, it's about to leave and we didn't even purchase the tickets yet." Kyo said and heard the kunoichi stop in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked away. "I don't have any more money." she sheepishly laughed.

Kyo got sour. "What? What the hell do you mean that there's no more money?"

Said cat was rather used to when the girls started crying but instead he got something different. He watched in curiosity as the girls head was lowered only her bangs were visible when she charged at him with her fists raised. Kyo dropped the bags and fled the scene out into a group of people.

"Huff, huff, I thought I was a goner." He panted and felt some one bump into him. "Hey, watch it you dumb fema-" and turned into a cat from the quick stimulation.

The orange tabby fell to the floor and sweat dropped when the girl started screaming her head off. She ran away leaving a trail of dust behind leaving a very confused Kyo. He stretched for a moment and watched in complete horror when the train started leaving from the station.

_'Shit, time has run out and the girl still isn't here. Looks like I have to find her myself.'_ Kyo mewed and started traking down the kunoichi's sent. As said tabby trotted down the corners and side walks, a few people wearing black cloaks with red clouds were near by. He halted in his steps and notcied the evil aura in the man's onyx eyes.

Kyo flinched when the man noticed him. _'Great, he spotted me.'_

Said tabby was about to make a break for it when he heard running foot steps coming from behind. He didn't move an inch as a pair of feminine hands picked him off the ground into some lively breasts.

_'What took you so long?'_ Kyo mewed in boredom.

"No time to talk, the Akatsuki is here."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned it's furry body finding a red book bag strapped to the konuchi's bare back. Kyo took his eyes off the baggage and kept them on a few locals sitting on a bench. For a second he thought that they were wearing the same cloaks as those other people were.

Said tabby looked again and his eyes widened in surprise, they weren't there anymore. A little queasy, Kyo twisted back and enjoyed the ride Sakura was giving him. She started off in a sprint and started hopping from wall to wall ignoring all the gasping civilians blocking her path.

The kunochi landed on the roof and stopped when a figure was standing before her. "I'm getting sick and tired of seeing you."

"Aw, I'm sad by your inability to take me for what I am." Deidara said in a sarcastic way and heard a noise. "Oops, is that a train I hear?"

"Why yes it is, and I'm missing it because of you."

"Good, now hand of the Sohma."

"Over my dead body." She hissed.

_'Listen Sakura, I don't think you should be fighting right now. In order for you to complete the mission is to take me home and give the antidote to the clan head. We can't afford any delays for now, understood?'_

Sakura put her hands down near her sides, "Yeah, I understand." she said in a low voice.

Deidara watched the girl put on a show. "Giving up already? I thought you were better than that."

The kunoichi put Deidara's speak on mute and kept her attention on the up coming train. It was roaring on the train tracks emitting steam and made it's way towards Sakura's area. One, two, three. Jump! Deidara watched the girl jump down from the roof and ran towards the edge looking down at the passing train.

There stood Sakura, on the top of the train that saved her life. She waved and stuck her tongue out at the blond man and he started stomping his feet in rage. She watched his form shrink in size and disapear as the train took a sharp detour to the right entering a tunnel.

..

..

A sliding door busted open and a young pinkett with green eyes and small stature fell in. She plopped down on the red seat and started snoozing when something started poking her. Sakura ignored it and resumed sleeping and got stabbed by claws. She raised and kicked the creature away and it slammed into the sliding door.

_'Ugh, can't stand you little shrimp!' _Kyo the cat screeched.

Sakura stuck a hand into her knapsack. "Shrimp? Last time I checked you were the size of one right about now."

"..." Kyo got silent and looked away. _'What ever, we should be heading for Tokyo soon.'_

She continued to file her nails when a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in." the woman said lazily. The door slowly opened and got pushed back in place by the tabby. "Hey, what's going on? Let the bell boy in."

'No way, what if it's those Akatu what ever the fuck they are! I'm not taking any chances and neither should you.'

"Your right, I'm so sorry Kyo." Sakura apologized and put her ear to the door. "If your room service knock two times, if your those rotten ass nuke nins from beyond the border knock four times."

The two halted their breathing for a few seconds and paid attention to the beat of a person from outside the door. It went for about two knocks and stayed silent confusing the two passengers.

"Alright, I'm going out there." Sakura growled and busted the sliding door open and beat the crap out of their unexpected guest. "Hey, your not room service or the Akatsuki." she said in awe.

_'What's going on? Let me see!'_ Kyo mewed and leaped from off the seat onto Sakura's shoulder. _'What's up shrimp?'_

Sakura got fussy. "Ugh, I can't believe you. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?

"Hehehe, my bad Sakura. This was done at the last moment by Tsunade." joked a voice.

She wasn't buying it. "Whatever, I'll let you in." Sakura mumbled and opened the sliding door.

Kyo watched him enter the stuffy room._ 'Who's he?'_

"Kakashi Hatake, my ex sensei." Sakura explained and put her feet up on the other part of the chair. "Wake me up when we get there."

Kakashi nodded and started reading his book and felt a pair of wild red eyes on him. "May I help you?" He asked in boredom not looking away from it.

_'I don't like talking scarecrows.' _ The tabby growled.

"And I don't like annoying cats like you, thank kami I own dogs."

_'Y-you heard me?_' Kyo mewed in shock.

"No duh, one of my summons speak fine english and japanese dialouge."

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Want a freaking medal for understanding me?'_ The tabby rolled it's eye.

"Not really, all I want to do is enjoy this mission with my ex student." He spoke softly and turned the page.

Kyo formed an idea. _'Okay, if she was your student..'_

"Used to by my student." Kakashi added.

_'That's what I said, used to be! What was the shrimp like?' _The tabby questioned. _'Weak? Pathetic?'_

Kakashi got silent and gave a simple response. "Classified."

_'Classified? What do you mean classified?'_

"Well, she's right next to you about to stab your orange butt out the train with a kunai." He said in a bored tone.

Kyo flinched and ran underneath the seat. _'Don't you dare, I'm suppose to go back home in one piece, not in a million of them!'_

Sakura put the kunai away and dug into her bag. "I picked these up for you at the train station." she said and took them out and placed it next to the cat and turned towards Kakashi. "Did you happen to come across a mens washroom?"

"Yes I did, please come this way Sohma san."

The orange tabby looked at it's body guard and turned on it's kitty heels and dropped down from the seat. He took one last gaze at the tired kunoichi before walking off with his new life support.

..

..

Said girl awoke to laughter and talking right outside the train. She stretched and opened her green eyes to an empty space that was all around. Curious of where she was, Sakura looked into the window and saw a whole bunch of civilians hugging their folks or walking down the corridors.

She raised an eye brow at the weird clothing these Japanese wore and looked towards the opened door. Kyo was there with a bored face behind Kakashi who wasn't reading the book anymore.

"Were here, ready to go?"

The young woman nodded and followed the guys out of the train and stopped in the middle of a crowd filled with people. Kyo started walking leading them out of the noisy area into a light forest. They traveled up a few hills and circled some pounds and came across a large house with floral paintings on it.

Kyo attempted to knock on the door and got tackled by some one. "Squee, your home!" shouted a female voice. "What the hell took you so long?" she asked and squeezed him tight.

He started losing air flow in his lungs and pushed her off. "Cut the crap Kagura, I'm back so quit being so hostile!"

Kagura left his side and stared at Sakura. "Who is this?" she asked darkly.

"Umm, this is Sakura. She is one our of body guards from Konoha." Kyo introduced her to his cousin.

"Konoha? What kind of place is that? It sounds like a dying wolf or something." The boar scoffed and walked away into the house. We all are here to see you Kyo kun!" she called from inside the house.

Sakura started getting angry. "That bitch, making fun of our homeland like that."

"I wouldn't worry about that, she'll treat us kind soon." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yeah right, reminds me of Ino except she's a brunette."

Kyo started growling when he felt a tremor in the house. "Great, he's here."

"Who's here?" The two leaf nin asked curiously.

Said tabby's eyes narrowed. 'That rotten rat that's who."

Sakura was about to say something when a poofing sound went off from inside the house and some screaming could be heard. Soon a purple rat came running out and looked back with a worried expression on it's face and gazed up in fear when a foot was hurling towards him,

"Ew, ew! It's a rat! Kill it, kill it!" Kakashi cried. "I hate rats!"

A young brunette came out the house. "Please don't step on Yuki, it's my fault." She apologized with a short bow.

"Of course, go ahead and step on him. I insist." Kyo smiled devilishly.

Said kunochi bent down. "I think he's cute, don't you dare step on him."

"Fine, just keep him in a jar fifty feet away from me. I'm afraid of rats." Kakashi explained and walked into the house.

Sakura watched him leave and kept her attention on a purple rat. "Hello, I'm Sakura and I brought the antidote for your clan head. What's your name?"

_'I-'_

"A dumb rat, and my cousin." Kyo scoffed. "This way into the main room."

She looked ahead and stared into the room, a group of people were sitting at the table with an unfavorable expression on their faces. Some were happy, sad or just plain lost with what was going on. Kakashi was in the middle of the group being pampered by a spoiled Kagura.

"Umm, hi?" She greeted cheekily.

"Hiya outsider!" shouted a chibi voice from afar. "Welcome to our home, the Sohma residence! Well, it's not exactly all of ours except Shigure's. Were just visiting."

Sakura looked around the room. "Who said that?" she asked while squinting her eyes.

A blur popped up in front of her. "Me, Momiji Sohma!" he stated his name clear as a bell. "Since your suppose to be helping Akito chan, she allowed us to talk to you about our zodiac curse.

"Zodiac curse? You mean when I touched Kyo and he turned into a cat?"

"Ooh, you touched my Kyo! How dare you!" Kagura yelled from the audience.

"Zip it boar, she is trying to understand our situation." said a new voice.

Kakashi heard him and introduced the boy to Sakura. "Guess what? You have an identical split personality."

Sakrua got annoyed. "So? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Hatsuharu will be your rooming buddy, especially during your short time in high school."

Said kunochi went like this. 0.o "WHAT?"

Haru went like this as well, 0.o "WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

To be continued..

A/N: Ahaahaha, it just got juicy. I added a few more words since I didn't think the chapter ended yet. Another chapter will be uploaded soon so please review and wait patiently. Have a good day. ^^


	3. Living Arrangements with fruit

Will Smith: Gecchi, Gecchi, ya, ya, yah, yah! What's up ladies and germs? Welcome to-

A/N: Ahem?..

Will Smith: 0.o

A/N: Since when are you a cursed member of the Sohma clan?

Will Smith: Since I was born! I can transform into.. um.. ugh..

A/N: You don't even know.

Will Smith: I do too, I can turn into the incredible hulk. Yeah, hulk smash! Xd..

A/N: Wtf? Whatever, just ignore him.

Oranges and Cherries Basket

Chapter Three: Living Arrangements with Fruit

Twitch, twitch.

Stare, stare, blink.

Two sets of eyes, one green while the other is light gray stared at each other intentionally. One was fearless while the opposite was fierce and angry that something new was in his room.

Sakura broke the ice. "Umm.. where am I suppose to sleep for tonight?"

Hatsuaru looked away and started picking his ear with his pinky. "I don't know, the floor?" he suggested lazily.

The pinkett got agitated. "The floor? I'm not sleeping on the damn floor." she hissed in defiance.

Haru's vision got red. "What the hell you say pinky?"

She rolled her eyes and got picked up by the cow and tossed in the dirty hamper. Sakura opened her eyes and screamed when a pair of boxers was in her face. He watched the hamper rock back and forth and fall over letting out a girlish scream in rage. It flew out the open door into all the rooms of the house.

The scream fell into Kyo's ear. "Ugh, that noise is plain awful." He grumbled in pain.

"I agree with the cat, you shouldn't have considered that Haru and Sakura board together in one room." Yuki said in concern.

"Don't worry, she had training with Naruto back home." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Who's Naruto? He sounds sexy." Kagura slurred.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." the scarecrow suggested.

"Why not?" She seethed through her teeth.

"He has a wife now." he replied and watched the boar's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw, he's married? Oh well, at least I still have my Kyo!" Kagura smiled and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Said orange tabby threw her off him and got up from the table after hearing a smash. "I'll go see what's wrong, it sounds like they broke something."

Kakashi stole a quick glance from the brunette. "Hello, are you a Sohma as well?"

"N-no, not at all. I just work from them."

"Work for them? You mean like working in those mines searching for diamonds without food or water?"

"Oh no, not back breaking work. Just cleaning."

"Okay, for a second I thought they had a secret mine in the back of their house." He said and continued drinking his tea.

"Whats this talk about mines?" asked a new voice.

"Ah, good afternoon Shigure kun!" Tohru greeted him warmly.

"Hello Tohru and friends." He greeted back and stared at the masked man. "Who is this?"

"Pardon me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your clan leader has asked for the antidote sent by Tsunade."

"I know who your talking about, Tsunade no last name sent you. But wheres the other one? I thought there was two of you?" Shigure asked innocently.

"Sakura is tending to putting her things away in Haru's room." Yuki said politely.

"Haru?" he played back like a broken record.

"Yeah, there was a huge crash in there about a couple seconds ago. So Kyo chan went to check it out." Momiji informed his older cousin.

"Oh my, adding those two plus a girl won't be good. We must stop them immediately."

"You don't have to, Sakura can handle her self against the boys. I think.." Kakashi trailed not knowing what was about to happen. "If she can't than this mission isn't really for her then."

**~In Haru's room~**

"Die cow, die!" A young female voice shouted. She jabbed her foot into a torso. Her foe fell over for a few seconds and got up with an evil grin on his face. "Geez, why the hell won't you stay down?"

"I'm like a dick, when I get excited from fighting I never stay down." Haru smirked.

"Ew, your disgusting." Sakura complained and smelled a nasty odor in the air. "Okay, who farted?"

Kyo sniffed the air and waved his hand near his butt. "Damn you Momiji with your awful Indian food!"

"Don't you guys have any air freshener?"

"How can there be when he doesn't know what it is?" the cat said with a frown.

"Yes I do you dumb ass cat. I had a can but I gave it away to the outdoors because I don't need it."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sakura said and looked at the dusty ground. "What happened to cleaning the floor too?"

"I told you, he doesn't know what cleaning supplies is."

"Oh my god, you don't have any Pine-sol?"

"..." Haru remained silent. "What the hell is that?" he asked out of the blue.

She shook her head. "This is a disaster. I guess they're right when men are useless and lazy." Sakura signed.

Kyo got silent for a few seconds and formed a plot in his head. "I got an idea, let's get Tohru to clean this dump up for us."

"You mean the new cleaning lady?" The cow asked and got a nod from his cousin. "Alright then, bring her in."

Sakura over heard the conversation and got mad. "Don't you force that girl to come in and clean up your dirty ass room. She might pass out from the intoxication fumes in here."

"Well I guess you want to sleep outside cause there's no other vacant area good enough for you here pinky." Haru said.

"Oh shit, I forgot." she cursed aloud. "Bring the cattle in!"

"Tohru, get your butt in here!" Called out the cat.

The sounds of shuffling feet hit the trios ears and a brunette appeared near the door way. "Yes Kyo?"

"Come suck my doodle." He demanded and got knocked upside the head by Sakura.

"Shut your nasty self up and this time ask a little bit more nicer."

Kyo gazed at the kunoichi giving her the stink eye and adverted his attention to Tohru. "Umm, may I clean this room?"

"Sure, bye bye Kyo kun!" she smiled and left the room in a flash.

Haru went like this 0.o, and watched the brunette leave his room. "You loser, look what you did!"

"What? I don't like asking people to clean my room so why should I ask for you?"

"Okay, okay. That's enough babbling, I'll clean it up instead."

Both Zodiac Sohmas got silent. "Really?" they chorused together in curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not too gross when I'm picking at your tossed boxers on the ground."

Haru blushed crimson and ran towards his pile of boxers. "Hell no! You ain't touching these!"

"Shut up and move!" she hissed and pushed him and he turned into a white furred spotted cow. "Ahahahaha, who's laughing now ground beef?" Sakura chuckled and got head butted by Haru.

"My under garments is none of your damn business!" He shouted angrily.

"Hello? Can I come in?" Asked a voice from outside.

..

..

"Sure, you can Shigure." Haru said lazily and watched Sakura's jaw drop in awe. "What?"

"Kakashi wasn't lying when he said you had a split personality like mine."

"I don't want to talk about it.." The cow mumbled.

Sakura looked as a young man entered the room wearing a midnight blue kimono with his arm in the chest area. She made an ugh sound as a scratchiness noise entered her ear drums. Her attempts at looking away ended rather quickly when the dark haired man caught her looking at him.

"Ooh, I knew it that you would look so good.." He smirked.

She blushed at the flirting and put her hands on her face and shook lightly. "Aww, your making me blush!"

"Yeah, your so red like raw meat before it's placed on the grill." Kyo cracked darkly.

"Humph, he's the only one that has given me a comment in this house." Sakura humphed and continued picking up the scattered clothes all over the place. Shigure stared at her butt moving up and down like rocket ship as she bent down and got up placing the dirty socks in a nearby hamper.

Kyo and Haru joined in with the dog and enjoyed the show and stopped when Sakura's movements of her ass deteriorated. They waited patietnly without fear anxious for what the pinkett was about to say next.

"Quit staring at my ass you perverts."

Shigure developed a plan. "Ah, Sakura. Why don't you put down all those awful clothes and go take a shower."

She turned her head with a concerned look on her face. "What about Haru and Kyo? "

"Naw, they'll be fine. This way Sakura chan." He said in a manipulative way.

Said Sohmas looked at Shigure as he gave them an unsure signal as he walked out the room pushing Sakura towards the wash room. She was tossed into the room and the door slammed behind her and got opened again. A couple bathing supplies and a robe and her clothes were given and the door closed once more.

"I don't want to take a damn shower yet. Let me out!" She shouted and pounded on the door with her fists.

Blocking the door was Hatsuharu, Kyo and Shigure.

"Geez, she's strong as hell!" Haru scowled and kept his weight on part of the door.

"I agree. The girl's so scrawny in her clothes but her knuckles pack a powerful punch." Shigure added.

Momiji wandered over sucking on a loli. "Hey cousins, what's going on?"

"LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" The monster roared from beyond the wall scaring the rabbit.

"Ack, who's that evil creature in there?" He asked in alarm.

"Sakura, who else." Kyo said and kept his his knuckles on the wood and flinched when her fist came in from a whole in the wash room door. "I didn't see that coming." the cat sweat dropped.

Said rabbit bit down so hard on his loli that it cracked in half. "Umm, I gotta go now. Bye cousins." He sheepishly laughed half scared and plagued by the events his little mind has ever seen.

The perverts watched the rabbit run like hell down the hall way and put more pressure on the door when Sakura started kicking it. A poof sound went off in the back of them and the scarecrow appeared reading his dirty book.

"Is there a problem here? Momiji told me about your little crisis."

"No, not at all." He lied. _'We locked her up in the bathroom and we want to see her nude.'_

Kakashi understood the nonverbal masculine talk. _'You mean booty butt naked?_'

Shigure nodded and got silence from beyond the door. "About time she quieted down in there."

Haru sneezed and looked at his hands in shook. "My hands are swollen from holding down the door."

Kyo's ears perked at the unknown melody. "Is that her voice?"

"I don't like it when singing enters the fic for no reason when the guidelines say other wise. Let's fast forward shall we?" The dog smiled holding a marker and placed some dots down below.

..

..

Fog was stuck in the bathroom as it was being tossed out from the shower curtains. Inside was a young woman washing her self singing a friendly tune. She was unaware that a hole was being drilled at the right side of the room, make that two. One hole was on the right while another one was added to left.

"Hehehe, jack pot." Haru laughed to himself. He was on his knees staring into the hole with his cushion standing right behind him. "Open those curtains up and let me rub you down with my own soap."

"Move it you dumb cow!" Kyo howled.

He sported a red irritation mark and threw his foot against the cat's back. "Get out of here and find your own peep hole."

Kyo hissed and rubbed his back in pain. _'I'm going to find one alright.'_ he thought and ran out the room and got stopped by Tohru.

"What's going on in there? Why are you and Haru in my room?"

The orange haired teen's back hair risen in surprise. "Well, umm I.." he trailed not knowing what to say and heard Haru from inside.

"Yeah, swing those hips!"

"Hips?" she blinked and got pushed away by Kyo.

"Were talking about spider hips cause theres a big fat ugly spider in your room!" He lied and shoved the girl down the hall way.

Kyo ran into the room and tackled the cow down onto the floor. The loud sound created waves and moved across the floor board into the bathroom where Sakrua was bathing in. She tensed and dropped the soap and picked up again and continued washing her self. On the other side of the hole Shigure was having a fun time staring at her from beyond.

"Ehehe, titties city." He drooled.

"Come on man, let me see." The scarecrow moaned pitifully.

"Shut your trap, I'm trying to watch the naked girl."

A light bulb settled on Kakashi's spiky sliver head. "I don't need to look at some cheaply made hole like this." he smirked and did a poof sound surprising Shigure's intelligence level.

"That's funny, where did the scarecrow go? He was here a few seconds ago.."

**~With Sakura chan~**

Small hands tugged on the faucet and a slim figure pulled out of the bath tub. Her body got wrapped in a white towel and she yawned for a moment and squinted her eyes when a faint figure came into view.

"Who's there?" she questioned in puzzlement. "If you don't answer I'll stab you with this bar of soap."

The shadowy figure remained quiet and started waving his arms about like a fan. "Wacky waving inflatable arm man, wacky waving inflatable arm man, wacky waving inflatable arm man.." the being repeated on and off in a goofy way.

"..." Sakura got silent and tossed the bar of soap at him. "Be gone evil inflatable arm man!" she shouted.

The inflatable arm man got pocked in the eye and fell over revealing it's self as not a balloon, but a real live man. He looked up with one big doe eye and ran like hell bumping into one of the Sohmas.

"My bad, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

A little boy stood before him. "No problem, just watch where your going next time old man." he said and started dusting himself off.

"Old man?" Kakashi repeated with a raised eye brow. "Did you just call me an old man?"

"Yes I did, now would you do me a favor and get out my way. I'm looking for Kisa."

"Ah, so this Kisa person must be another slave working in those rotten mines of yours in the back yard."

The wavy haired blond got agitated by the comment. "Your stupid, there is no mines in the back of this house."

"Yes there is! Since you or any body can't find what thier looking for then all of them must be forced to search for diamonds."

"I'm done talking with you good bye." the boy said and turned around bumping into Sakura.

Said pinkett's eyes widened as a puff of smoke erupted in front of her and she dropped her towel in surprise. Kakashi's eyes sparkled in excitement and he called the rest of the Sohma's to catch a quick glance at her goodies.

"Oh my god, this is better then a porno." Kyo said aloud and turned into an orange tabby.

"Where's my camera? Why didn't I pack a camera?" the scarecrow shrieked in astonishment.

"Woo, I'm so horny." Shigure slurred and transformed into a black dog.

Haru looked around the room and started laughing like a mad man. "Ha, ha, I didn't transform ye-' Poof! "Aww man, I poofed."

Sakura was so shocked that she didn't dare to speak. She bent down and swiped her towel from off the floor and tied it around her body so fast that it came out of the messed up hold. The pinkett signed in hopelessness and slid down onto the floor moping in exhaustion with a whole bunch of animals beside her.

To be continued..

A/N: Dear lord, what a chapter to type! Took me three days and I kept at it and added some stuff each time I logged into my account. I had fun creating this chapter and I hope it's different from the others. Pleasure review and another chapter will be posted soon! Bye ^^


End file.
